Cockneys vs. Zombies - Extras
This article lists the various extras and background character deaths that occur in Cockneys vs. Zombies. * At the start of the film, two London construction workers uncover what appears to be the tomb of King Charles II. After breaking into the tomb, they unknowingly unleash a curse of the undead as two skeletal corpses come to life which then eat the hapless workers. * When Terry and Andy deliver meals to the Bow Bells Care Home, Grandad Ray tells the brothers how he lied about his age so he could fight in World War II. In a flashback, a young Ray single-handedly barges into a Nazi encampment, stabbing two Nazi soldiers with his bayonet, clubbing one with the butt of his rifle and shooting two others off-screen. * In a flashback of Terry and Andy's childhood, the boys' parents give them a lecture before loading up a pair of rifles and stepping out of the house to confront the police. Presumably, Terry and Andy's parents were killed in a shootout. * The care home is attacked by a horde of zombies who prey upon two of the nursing staff. * Ray grabs a branch cutter off of a zombie and cuts its head off. * After their bank heist goes awry, Terry, Andy, Davey, Katy and Mickey take two hostages - Clive and Emma - and emerge from the back door of the bank to find chaos. The police have been massacred as the zombie epidemic has spread through the city. Bodies can be seen all around the street, and some of them are getting up... * Andy picks a girl up off the street as he and the others make their escape. However, the girl turns into a zombie and lunges at the passengers in the back of the van. Mickey blasts the zombie girl with his shotgun, sending her flying out the rear door. * After the van stops at an old factory, a zombie approaches and Mickey repeatedly blasts it with his shotgun. He doesn't hit the head, though, and the zombie then bites him on the arm. Katy grabs the shotgun and blows the zombie's head off, though its mouth is still clinging to Mickey's arm. * A zombie woman pushing a pram approaches and Mickey blows her head off. * Mickey picks up the baby from the pram only to find that it's a zombie. He then drop-kicks the undead infant into a billboard which is ironically advertising awareness of child abuse. * Inside the factory, Mickey kills a zombie by ripping its head off with his bare hands. * A zombie lunges at Andy by the shutters, but Terry pulls the zombie off him and beats it with a shovel while Katy shoots it with a pistol. * A wide-mouthed zombie lurches into the factory. Andy attempts to shoot it but forgets to take the safety off his gun, leaving Katy to take the shot herself. * Terry, Andy, Katy and Emma make their escape from the factory. As they walk to the car, Katy hammers a zombie's skull in with a wrench. * Andy runs back into the factory to get the car keys, shooting down two zombies along the way. * Andy rummages through the dead Clive's pockets for the car keys when a female zombie gets up and approaches him. Andy tries shooting her only to click empty, but luckily Terry comes to the rescue and shoots the zombie. * As Terry and the others drive away from the factory, a lone survivor can be seen running after them. However, a zombie pins the man against a wall and starts eating him. * The gang arrive at the house where Emma's sister Jenny lives. Terry and Emma go inside only to find that Jenny has turned into a zombie. No shots are heard and no execution is shown, so presumably Jenny wasn't put down and was left locked in her room. * After the gang re-arm themselves with guns from Mickey's lock-up, Terry runs over two zombies after Katy hotwires a double-decker bus. * Katy guns down a zombie that wanders onto the bus bith a pair of MP5's. * At the care home, Andy shoots two zombies off a balcony while Katy kicks one off the roof before shooting it. * As part of his plan to get the old folks out of the home, Terry duct-tapes three grenades together and blasts open a wall, destroying an unknown number of zombies as well. * Ray blasts off a zombie's head with a rifle. * Ray and the other pensioners gun down several zombies as they make their escape. * Andy slashes two zombies with a katana, then impales two others against a wall. A zombie on the other side of the wall gets stabbed through the skull by the end of the blade. * Andy shoots the two zombies he had impaled before hugging Doreen. Doreen sees a zombie entering the room behind Andy and shoots it. * Darryl shoots three zombies with a pistol, but a zombie on the floor bites his leg. However, the leg is false and Darryl is unharmed. He then takes the leg off and clubs the zombie over the head with it. * Katy shoots a zombie on the other side of a window. * Hamish finds his favourite nurse Natasha (now a zombie) feeding on a corpse. Disheartened by seeing her face covered in someone else's blood, Hamish guns down Natasha and several other zombies with the Uzi taped to his walking frame. * The wheelchair-bound Eric blasts two zombies in a corridor with a shotgun. * Ray and Peggy gun down multiple zombies with assault rifles. * Four more zombies are shot as the survivors get aboard the bus. * About twenty zombies are gunned down as the survivors get off the bus and board a boat. * Ray jumps off the boat to release the chain, shooting two zombies as he goes. * Ray appears to get overwhelmed by the zombie horde, but suddenly the zombies surrounding him get blasted away by Ray's assault rifle. * The Maquires gun down the remaining zombies at the pier before casting off. * As the boat makes its way down the Thames, Ray starts gunning down a mob of zombies on the riverbank. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:Cockneys vs. Zombies Category:Comedic Deaths